The present disclosure relates to signal generating circuits for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and LCDs comprising the same, and more particularly, to LCD signal generating circuits that prevent the malfunction of LCD gate drivers and LCDs comprising the same.
LCDs generally include an LCD panel comprising a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate having a plurality of TFTs, each operable to switch one of a plurality of pixels thereof, a color filter substrate having a plurality of color pixels, and a layer of a liquid crystal material hermetically sealed between the two substrates. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer associated with one of the pixels, the molecules of the layer change their orientations, causing the transmissive index of light of the layer to change in accordance with the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules.
LCDs typically include a driving circuit comprising a timing controller, a driving voltage generator, a gate driver, and a data driver. The data driver outputs a selected voltage that swings with reference to a common voltage to impart a potential difference to the liquid crystal material. When an overly large positive (+) polarity voltage is output from the data driver relative to the common voltage, or when an overly large negative (−) polarity voltage is output from the data driver relative thereto, a coupling phenomenon occurs, such that not only ambient signals but also gate lines may be adversely affected thereby. The coupling phenomenon may be even more severe in an LCD that lacks a gate driver PCB, resulting in a malfunction of the gate driver. Specifically, noise generated by the coupling adversely affects a gate clock signal (CPV), thereby preventing the gate driver from properly detecting the gate clock signal (CPV).